thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone 2
thumb|400px|North American cover artwork, showcasing a wide range of characters from various companies' franchises. Project X Zone 2 (also known as Project X Zone 2: Brave New World in Japan) is a tactical RPG released for the 3DS by Namco Bandai in 2016. It is a heavy company crossover title, and features characters, locations, terms, and enemies from various Bandai Namco, Capcom, Sega, and Nintendo franchises. Although it is the second Project X Zone title, it is actually the third ''Project X'' series game. Storyline Prologue 1: Shinra This level serves as a tutorial, as well as introducing the player to the characters Reiji Arisu, Xiaomu, and their engineer, as well as the Blue Hatter enemy. It also makes mention of the B.S.A.A. from the Resident Evil series. Reiji stands alone in Roppongi, Tokyo, waiting for others to arrive at the destination. Although his partner Xiaomu soon shows up, he scolds her for being late, leading Xiaomu to remark that he is just like his father, Shogo. Their mission is to first investigate monster signatures in the area, and then meet up with the B.S.A.A in the Shibuya district. Xiaomu, being a kitsune is able to detect monster signatures and confirms their presence in the area before shouting for them to show themselves. With that, a single, mysterious monster appears. They are surprised when it doesn't move but attack it first. However, with that monster defeated, another appears further down the steps, facing in a different direction but also immobile. They kill this one too, and yet another appears to take its place and attacks. It doesn't stand a chance against them but its death brings on another of its kind, but it gets slain quickly, too. A final one appears further along and the team worry that they may be trying to distract them and that it may also be why the doctor is late. However, they soon after find that the doctor is safe - she was instead late because she brought with her a giant APC that takes up a whole street and is therefore cumbersome to drive. Reiji is not amused, but they all get together into the massive vehicle and start heading for the Shibuya district. Prologue 2: O Brother, Thou Must Not Die This level serves as a tutorial, as well as introducing the player to the Sakura Wars characters Ichirō Ōgami, Erica Fontaine, Sakura Shinguji, and Gemini Sunrise, as well as the Kouma Kagizume enemy. Leaving their theater, Ichirō Ōgami, Erica Fontaine, Sakura Shinguji, and Gemini Sunrise are suddenly set upon by a group of Kouma, surprising them as they had thought the creatures to have been dealt with for good. One of the Kouma tries to attack Erica, causing Ichirō to strike at it to defend her, but he severely injures himself in the process. Luckily he has forced it behind the defensive line and the quartet call to have the defensive wall raised to give them a moment to recuperate and save Ichirō before he dies. Once he has been saved, they steel themselves for a counterattack and order the walls lowered again to take the fight to the enemy. They quickly dispatch the Kouma. With the immediate surroundings safe, the team splits up, with Ichirō and Erica heading to Paris, France; and Sakura and Gemini to New York City, New York. Prologue 3 Prologue 4: The World Prologue 5 Chapter 1: Arisu in Chainland The name of the chapter is a pun on Reiji Arisu's surname, the golden chains that will be a major focal point for the rest of the game, and the books by Lewis Carroll, often just referred to as ''Alice in Wonderland. It may also be referencing the rock band, Alice in Chains.'' This level introduces the allies Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine from the Resident Evil series, as well as the new terms for their Genesis, a bio-scanner device. Antagonists introduced are Sheath and Saya. Regular enemy units introduced are the Kamaitachi (Red), although Blue Hatters also appear. As the first non-tutorial level in the game, beating it unlocks the party roster and starts the player out with the initial characters of Chris/Jill and Reiji/Xiaomu. Having finally arrived in Shibuya district, Tokyo, B.S.A.A agents Chris and Jill are surprised to see giant, golden chains stabbing into the ground throughout the city. Within moments four Blue Hatters surround them, but the two dispatch one, beginning to clear a path for themselves. However, three Red Kamaitachis warp in, followed by Ouma America branch agent Sheath, who seeks to stop them from touching the Golden Chains. Luckily before she can begin her attack, Shinra agents Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu show up in the Dragonturtle Mk. I. Prompted by Reiji's educated guess, Ouma Far East branch agent Saya reveals herself as well and the battle commences after the two rival companies mince words. Once either Saya or Sheath are defeated, Saya orders a hasty retreat and the pair flee. Once all their abandoned forces are disposed of, Doctor Urashima studies the golden chain but does not come to any concrete conclusions beyond their origins: They appear to come from another dimension through some sort of rift. She assumes that they must be literally holding the worlds together. She then receives an emergency message from Shinra HQ stating that the Kamurocho neighborhood of Shinjuku is under attack by B.O.Ws. And the newly-formed alliance head in that direction. Chapter 2: Like a Dragon This level introduces the allies Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey from the Phoenix Wright series (although neither are controllable during this mission), as well as Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima from the Yakuza series. Regular enemy units introduced are the Ooze, Aggro, and a single Arahabaki Prototype. Although Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey are not made playable at the end of the chapter, Kiryu, Majima, and Heihachi are. Civilians Phoenix "Nick" Wright and Maya Faye have found themselves in Kamurocho to meet with a new client, but are immediately set upon and surrounded by B.O.Ws created from the Thanatos virus. Although Phoenix wonders out loud if they might be able to flee, Maya states she doesn't think she could run fast enough. Luckily for the two of them, the new client arrives just in the nick of time (no pun intended), who introduces himself to the two after effortlessly knocking a couple zombies down: Heihachi Mishima, the King of Iron Fist. After learning that the two froze up Heihachi shows his disappointment in his lawyer's cowardice. Heihachi reveals that he has hired Wright to clear him of accusations as being the one to have smuggled the Thanatos viral agent into Japan. While he indicates to know who was the actual culprit, he is interrupted by a one-eyed man. Maya immediately recognizes him as a member of the Yakuza, and Heihachi interrupts to introduce the man as Goro Majima, the "Mad Dog of the Shimano Family" and head of the Tojo Clan. Heihachi then reveals the culprit behind the mess to be none other than Shadaloo; Wright comments that their name comes up quite frequently in cases although he has never dealt with them directly. Right as the two fighters prepare to protect the civilians, Reiji, Xiaomu, Chris, and Jill arrive on the scene. Chris and Jill recognize these monsters as actually being T-Abyss Virus mutations. The group prepares to take care of the threat and Goro suggests that Phoenix and Maya hide in a nearby sewer. They attempt to flee there but a number of Oozes crawl out from underneath an oil tanker truck and block their escape route - then the tanker explodes! Surprised by this, the group see another man walking up. This man is revealed to be Goro's contact, who has secured weapons for the two of them: another (former) member of the Yakuza, Kazuma Kiryu, the "Dragon of Dojima" and former fourth head of the Tojo Clan. With the monsters defeated, the group congregate around the manhole to call Phoenix and Maya out, only to find that they do not answer. Confused, they soon realize that this is the "cursed manhole" that they unwittingly sent them into, and an impatient Dr. Urashima arrives to find what the hold up is. After being told that the two civilians are still down in the sewers, they become distracted long enough for a large herd of Oozes to corner them. Urashima jumps into the sewer system for safety, having not heard the story about the curse. Realizing they no longer have any other choice, the group follow after her and find themselves in the demon world of Makai. However, while Dr. Urashima is alright, it seems that Heihachi took off in a hurry and Phoenix Wright and Maya have not yet been located. Meanwhile, Sheath and Saya have returned to the Shibuya district and reclaim the golden chains found there, although neither of them have actually found out where they originate from or what their purpose is. Sheath leaves but Saya feels like she's being watched. She brushes the notion off and departs as well, not seeing that a mysterious figure has been watching them from the shadows. Surprisingly he shows little interest in their actions, and instead seeks out someone else. Chapter 3: Turnabout Family Reunion Chapter 4: A Summons to Action This level introduces the Island of the Strays, as well as the ally Aty from Summon Night. It also introduces the antagonists Pyron from Darkstalkers series, Tong Pooh from the Strider series, Vector from the Star Gladiator series (although as regular enemies due to the character's mass-produced story background), and Kurohaganea from Shinobi. Regular enemy units introduced are the Kawarakitou from Shinobi, and the Phantom Soldier (Sword) and Phantom Summoner (Spirit) from Summon Night. It officially adds the characters Strider Hiryu, Hotsuma, and Natsu to the player's selectable character roster. The party are summoned to the Island of the Strays via Aty's Evocation Gate where they find that Pyron has been resurrected and is drawing energy from the portal itself to grow more powerful. The three ninjas, Strider Hiryu, Hotsuma, and Natsu also discover that they have been summoned to this area, as is Tong Pooh and a pair of Vectors. A mysterious figure from Hotsuma's time also appears, although the ninja insists he doesn't actually know who the being is - he simply recognizes the attire and its entourage of demons as belonging to his era. Aty shows up and closes the portal, and her and the engineer hide while the rest battle one another. Eventually defeating Pyron, the extraterrestrial entity uses its newfound powers to teleport itself to an unknown location. Stranded on the island now, the party convince Aty to use her sword Shartos to transform and open the Evocation Gate, sending them back to Earth but accidentally taking herself there as well. Chapter 5: The Phoenix Mirror This level introduces the allies Chun-Li from Street Fighter, Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken, and Ryo Hazuki from Shenmue. It also introduces the antagonists M. Bison and Juri Han from Street Fighter, Dokugozu and Dokumezu as two male members of Ouma. Regular enemy units introduced are the Hermit from Yakuza and Red Hatters; Aggroes, Hunter αs, and Blue Hatters show up again, as well. It also introduces the Phoenix Mirror. It officially adds the characters Chun-Li, Ling Xiaoyu, and Ryo Hazuki to the player's selectable character roster. Dr. Urashima prepares to take the Dragonturtle back, while Reiji chooses to take the ninjas and Aty back to their own time; Morrigan Aensland and Demitiri Maximoff decide to follow them as well due to Pyron's involvement. Meanwhile, M. Bison meets with Ouma agents Sheath and Saya on the rooftops above the city of Tokyo. They discuss (vaguely) their "ace in the hole", to use as a last resort. Revealing that neither the gold chains nor the vortex lingering in the sky above are their true objectives, they refuse M. Bison's requests for more answers due to an earlier agreement between the two for "no questions asked". After a short argument between the four Ouma members on the roof over whether they should discuss their true intentions with the Shadaloo commander or not, Saya asks him what he's waiting on. M. Bison infers his superiority over his subjects, to which Juri, down on the street but somehow still hearing him, responds unkindly to. Juri reveals that she holds an ancient mirror known as the Phoenix Mirror, which Bison has been seeking. Before Juri can toss the item to Bison, Chun Li shows up, hot on her trail. Before long, Ling Xiaoyu also shows up, having noticed Chun-Li and looking for Jin Kazama. Annoyed at the distractions, M. Bison orders the two executed, and they are forced to team up for their own sakes. Bison then orders Juri to hand over the mirror but she refuses to, insisting he come down and get it himself. They are interrupted by Ryo Hazuki, who is attempting to get back the mirror which Juri had stolen from him. Although Bison initially considers sparing the boy, he is insistent on getting back the mirror and so Bison orders his death as well. With that, bio-weapons are summoned, despite Juri's protests. Heavily outnumbered, they are in luck as Reiji and his team show up in the nick of time. Jin reveals that he saw Ouma extracting chains earlier. Bison teleports down below, takes the mirror from Juri and departs through the vortex, and most of Ouma leave as well, leaving Sheath behind with her own minions. Once defeated, neither Juri nor Sheath give up any secrets, but Aty wonders out loud if Sheath is a summoned beast due to her supernatural aura. Chun-Li suggests that they try and follow Bison. Although the team has grown in strength, Xiaomu and Reiji inform them that it is time they disband in order to better chase after Bison. Hiryu, Natsu, Aty, Morrigan, and Demitri are all about to go through the vortex but Dr. Urashima pulls up and the group suddenly decides to stick together, especially since no one in the group can fly to the portal but the Dragonturtle Mk. I can. Transforming it into the Dragoon, a large jet, they all climb inside and take off for the vortex. Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Going Commando The name of the chapter is reference to not wearing undergarments underneath one's pants or dress, and serves as a play on words. Chapter 8: Dance Battle! Chapter 9: A Part of Me I Can't Let Go Chapter 10: Chapter 11: Boulevards of Belligerence Chapter 12: One Big Questionably Happy Family This level introduces the Mallet Island, as well as the Pair Unit of Dante Sparda and Vergil Sparda from ''Devil May Cry. It also introduces the antagonists Nelo Angelo from the Devil May Cry series, and Unknown from the Tekken series. Lore mentioned for the first time is Sparda and Mallet Island, both from Devil May Cry. Regular enemy units introduced are the Bloody Mari, Marionette (purple), Marionette (green), and Sin Scissors from Devil May Cry; and the original Kamaitachi (orange) and Aku Tengu. It officially adds the characters Dante and Vergil to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 13: The Second Coming of Valkyrie This level introduces Shintai (also known as the Fetus of God), and serves as the return of Sheath, Pyron, and Valkyrie. It also introduces the antagonist Lord Raptor from the ''Darkstalkers series. Lore mentioned for the first time is Shintai, from Darkstalkers. Regular enemy units introduced are the original Akatanas, Byakuya Xs, and Orange Hatters; the Phantom Summoners and Phantom Summoned Beasts from Summon Knight 3; and the Chaox and Sizath (green) from Adventure of Valkyrie series. It officially adds the character Valkyrie to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 14: Renaissance of Fate This level takes place inside of Cyberspace, though it is canonically stated as existing beyond the borders of a The World level. It introduces a new version of a previously seen foe: Vile MK-2 & Goliath Ride Armor from the [[:category:Mega Man X Series|''Mega Man X series]]. Lore mentioned for the first time is the Outer Dungeons from //.hack, which this region of Cyberspace is supposed to represent. Regular enemy units introduced are Brenda from , the Bug Queen Alpha from ''//.hack, Golems from Xenosaga, and the Ride Armor (red) from Mega Man X. It officially adds the characters to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 15: Echoes in Eternity This level takes place in the Cathedral within The World. It introduces the antagonist Black Hayato and the protagonist June Lin Milliam, both from the ''Star Gladiator series, as well as Aura from //.hack. Lore mentioned for the first time is the Hayato Kinzaki from Star Gladiator, being the true identity of the possessed Black Hayato. Regular enemy units introduced are Gigamouths, Headhunters, and Headless Kings from //.hack; and Treasure Mimics, Bazooka Dwellests, Blood Doll Chainsaws, Yetis from Resonance of Fate. It officially adds the character June Lin Milliam to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 16: Thicker Than Water The name of the chapter originates from the phrase, "Blood is thicker than water", a play on words about the stage introducing the Blood Unit. This level takes place on a crumbling dam. It introduces several antagonists: Four Stehoneys (regular, R, T, and X) from ''//.hack, as well as Marduk and Vajra from the God Eater series. It also introduces two protagonists, Ciel Alencon and Nana Kozuki from God Eater. Lore mentioned for the first time is the fighting force, Blood, and Blood Power, both from God Eater. Regular enemy units introduced are Abaddons, Cocoon Maidens, Dreadpikes, Ogretails, and Zygotes - again from God Eater. It officially adds the characters Ciel & Nana to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 17: Road Combatants The name of the chapter is either a play on the phrase "rogue combatants" or a pun based around ''Road Warriors, a dystopian sci-fi film.'' This level takes place in a desert. It introduces the protagonists Ken Masters and Ryu from ''Street Fighter. It also serves as the return for Alisa Amiella from God Eater, Juri Han from Street Fighter, Robot Axel from Streets of Rage, Unknown from Tekken, and V-Dural from Virtua Fighter. No new lore is mentioned here, making it the first mission in the game not to reveal new lore to the player. Regular enemy units introduced are Fallen Cocoon Maiden (S)s, Fallen Ogretails, Zygote (God Eater)Fallen Zygote (B)s, God Arc Soldiers, and Kongous from God Eater. It officially adds the characters Alisa Amiella, Ken & Ryu to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 18: Escape from the Gangs of New York The name of the chapter is a combination of the movie titles ''Escape from New York and Gangs of New York.'' This level takes place in New York City in the 1930s. It introduces the HIEI Fire Turret traps (which will burn the victim for 2 rounds), the antagonists Ranmaru Mori and Dokurobo from ''Sakura Wars. It also introduces the protagonist Pai Chan from Virtua Fighter. It serves as the return for Shadow from Space Channel 5, as well as Sakura Shinguji and Gemini Sunrise from Sakura Wars. Lore mentioned for the first time is The Demon Blade and Generators from Sakura Wars. Regular enemy units introduced are Rhythm Robot (Black/Flyer) from Space Channel 5, Blanches from Sakura Wars, and Hell Wraths from Devil May Cry. It officially adds the characters Pai Chan, Sakura and Gemini to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 19: The Cold of the Evening This level takes place in Paris in the 1930s, roughly two hours after the events of Chapter 18. It introduces the antagonists Kouma Aya-me from ''Sakura Wars. It also introduces the protagonist Felicia from Darkstalkers. It serves as the return for Ichiro Ogami and Erica Fontaine from Sakura Wars. Lore mentioned for the first time is the Great Oak Tree from Sakura Wars. Regular enemy units introduced are original One Eight and One Five, the Kouma Sandans and Kouma Ekishas from Sakura Wars, and the Phantom Soldier (Bow)s from Summon Night 3. It officially adds the characters Felicia, Ichiro & Erica to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 20: The Power to Change Fate The name of the chapter is a combination of the movie titles ''Escape from New York and Gangs of New York.'' This level takes place outside Paris in the 1930s, only a few minutes after Chapter 19. It introduces the ivy barriers (which must be destroyed to load the next part of the level), the antagonists Ciseaux and his Steam Beast Prelude from ''Sakura Wars. It does not introduce any new characters or lore, but does serve as the return for Chrom and Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening, as well as Kamuz from Adventure of Valkyrie. Regular enemy units introduced are Orange IIs, Avalanches, and Thors from Sakura Wars; Dadattas from Adventure of Valkyrie; Risen (Archer)s and Risen (Revenant)s from Fire Emblem Awakening. It officially adds the characters Chrom and Lucina to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 21: You Must Play the Sega Saturn! The name of the chapter is a reference to the catchphrase of the mascot from the commercials for the Sega Saturn between 1997 and 1998 in Japan. This level takes place in the town of Halure in the world of ''Tales of Vesperia. It introduces the temporary antagonist Segata Sanshiro (mascot for the Sega Saturn) who then becomes a regular character after the misunderstanding is cleared up; and Lady Estellise from Tales of Vesperia. Unlike other villains, both Segata and Estelle are placed in the Characters section of the Crosspedia as neither are actual villainous characters (Segata simply beating up anyone that doesn't play the Sega Saturn and Estelle being possessed by M. Bison's Psycho Power. No new protagonists are introduced, but it serves as the return for Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo from Tales of Vesperia, well as B.B. Hood from Darkstalkers, and the Shtrom family from Captain Commando. Lore mentioned for the first time is Halure's Tree, Ancient Tower of Tarqaron, and Duke from ''Tales of Vesperia (though he is only mentioned and does not unlock new content in the Crosspedia associated with him). Regular enemy units introduced are Egg Bear, Gattuso, and Gentleman also all from Tales of Vesperia. It officially adds the characters Segata, Yuri & Flynn to the player's selectable character roster.'' Chapter 22: The Demons Within This level takes place in the Ancient Tower of Tarqaron in the world of ''Tales of Vesperia. It introduces the antagonist Zagi the Assassin from Tales of Vesperia. Lore mentioned for the first time is the Flying Battleship Balrog from Strider. Regular enemy units introduced are Hammer Golems, Beast Bears, Daybreakers & Nightbreakers from Tales of Vesperia; Fallen Kongous from God Eater; and the return of the Hunter α from Resident Evil series, the Metools and Ride Armor (blues) from Mega Man X. It officially adds the characters Estelle to the player's selectable character roster as a solo unit, and features the death of the Nemesis-T Type.'' Chapter 23: The Shade of the Night This level takes place in the Flying Battleship Balrog, although the actual world it takes place in is unknown to both the player and the characters due to their being so high above the clouds. It does not introduce any new protagonists or antagonists, but it does serve as the return of Solo, Tong Pooh, Kurohagane α (after a few rounds), Black Hayato. Lore mentioned for the first time is the Flying Battleship Balrog from ''Strider. Regular enemy units introduced are Hammer Golems, Beast Bears, Daybreakers & Nightbreakers from Tales of Vesperia; Fallen Kongous from God Eater; and the return of the Hunter α from Resident Evil series, the Metools and Ride Armor (blues) from Mega Man X. It officially adds the characters Estelle to the player's selectable character roster as a solo unit, and features the death of the Nemesis-T Type.'' *Solo *Tong Pooh *Carol x4 *Brenda x2 *Dreadpike x3 *Ogretail x2 *Fallen Ogretail x1 *Zygote x2 *Fallen Zygote (F) x1 *Abaddon x1 *Vajra *Marduk *God Arc Soldier x2 *Rampaging God Arc Soldier x2 *Tyrant T-002 x2 *Super Tyrant x2 *Mettaur D2 x4 *Kurohaganeα *Black Hayato *Vector x4 *Kyoukashinobi Kusa x2 **Kyoukashinobi Ouzutsu x2 *Hibana *Death of Kurohagane *Cardinal Garigliano Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27: A Summation of Malice Chapter 28: Angels With Burning Hearts This level takes place in the Space Symphony in the world of ''Space Channel 5. It introduces the Makai Fire trap, which must be put out by Round 12 by the player's body (causing significant injury each time). Although no new lore is unlocked during this chapter, it does reference the Burning Rangers. Regular enemy units introduced are Purple and Yellow Morolians from Space Channel 5.'' Chapter 29: The True Dragon Fist This level takes place in Sword Valley, the connecting "bridge" between Bionis and Mechonis in the world of ''Xenoblade Chronicles. It marks the return of Metal Face from Xenoblade Chronicles, Black Hayato from Star Gladiator, Robot Axel from Streets of Rage, and M. Bison from Street Fighter. It also has Lady Estelle from Tales of Vesperia and Ken Masters from Street Fighter appear as enemy units, controlled by Bison's Psycho Power technique. Regular enemy units introduced are Eight Eights and Five Fives that are original to this game; Mass-Produced Faces and Sentinel Mechons from Xenoblade Chronicles. Chapter 30: Way Beyond Good and Evil This level takes place at Fallen Arm, a detached segment of Mechonis in the world of ''Xenoblade Chronicles. The mission has unique and lengthy parameters: To win you can simply defeat all enemies on the battlefield, or you can collect the various Digital Figments, Warning Lamps, and have an ally get next to the remains of the destroyed Mechon, Nemesis. To collect these various parts, you will find them like treasure chests on the battlefield, represented by blue lights that you can walk up to and collect with the Y button. Completing this secondary parameter list spawns another treasure chest on the battlefield, which holds a set of armor. It marks the return of Dokurobo from Sakura Wars (who insists on being called "Plastic Face" after being abandoned by Ouma and joining sides with Metal Face; as well as T-elos from Xenosaga, Unknown from the Tekken series, and Zagi from ''Tales of Vesperia. While no new traps are introduced, walking into the spring near to the Dragonturtle Mk. I will fully heal any character that walks into it, technically making this mission not easy to lose if you know this. An Abbadon appears on this map, near to the spring. Regular enemy units introduced are M85 Meteor Artillery, Offensive Seeker Unit, and M87 Prototype from Xenoblade Chronicles; Armaros from Xenosaga; Predafish and Gigafish from Tales of Vesperia; Fallen Gboro-Gboro, Golden Gboro-Gboro, and the F Cocoon Maiden (F) from God Eater.'' Chapter 31: Turnabout Dance This level takes place at Ryugu Castle from ''Shadow Land. It introduces Tarosuke and Princess Otohime and from Shadow Land; and Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney series. Although no new lore is unlocked in the Crosspedia, this chapter is the first to make mention of the Monmotaro and the Ghost Sea from Shadow Land. Regular enemy units introduced are the Kouma Heiki Senkou from Sakura Wars, the Sizath (Blue) from Adventure of Valkyrie. Chapter 32: This level takes place at Marvel Land, an amusement park in the land of Coni, kingdom of light and peace after Princess Otohime teleports the party to the wrong location, confusing Valkyrie's homeland for this area. In order to escape this zone through a dimensional seam in a bullseye located high above the rest of the area, the party must solve the puzzle. This mission's special victory parameters are as follows: *Get to the giant target *Defeat all enemies on the gondola To win this stage, you must thus head for the giant target at the edge of the stage. Using the Y button, you can break the smaller targets next to the gondola and allow for a greater attack range (Normal Attack Range +2) to hit enemies located on the scales to lower your party's side to let you to cross. At the beginning of this stage, during the introduction, Yuri & Flynn learn the skill Emperor of the Knight. Category:Project X series Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:Games By Namco Category:Strategy Games Category:Role Playing Games Category:Turn-Based Strategy Games Category:Adventure of Valkyrie series [[category:Captain Commando series|''Captain Commando]] Category:Sakura Wars series